Aberración de escaparate
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Lyserg se ha enamorado de una mujer muy especial. Su obseción por ella lo lleva a un final inevitable.


**¡Irashai!**

He aquí una nueva historia dedicada a Lyserg y a Pilica (según). Espero que les guste.

NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei y el drama está basado en la canción del maestro Joan Manuel Serrat "De cartón piedra". La última parte es prestada de esa obra. ¡A! Creo que también hay una película del tema. De todas formas NADA ES USADO CON FINES DE LUCRO.

_**Aberración de escaparate**_

Un solo vistazo, no necesitaba más...

No pretendía conquistarla ni satisfacerla.

No era necesario que ella lo tocara para hacerlo sentir, con el hecho de contemplarla sin interrupción estaba satisfecho.

No le importaba que las personas que pasaban junto a él dedicaran miradas de extrañeza a la peculiar escena.

No existía la lluvia, ni el viento ni la nieve, cuando estaba con ella. El tiempo se detenía y no volvía a avanzar hasta la hora de la inevitable despedida.

Al principio de su "relación" tuvo miedo. Sentía que las noches en vela y los excesos de trabajo cobraban su exigencia.

No quería pensar en la dulce sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza cuando cruzaba su mirada esmeralda con la azulina de ella.

Quizá sus amigos tenían razón. Tal vez era la soledad lo que lo orillaba a tener los extraños sentimientos.

Pero él no era tan frívolo, por eso temía que su obsesión fuera real.

Así lo recordaba. Bastó sólo un vistazo para darse cuenta de que no estaba loco...

Las húmedas calles de la ciudad de Londres estaban abarrotadas. La víspera de Navidad era la causa de tales masas de compradores.

Prácticamente las mercancías se habían agotado desde tempranas horas. Pero Anna era una joven exigente que no dejaría tranquilo a su adorable prometido hasta que su capricho fuera cumplido.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Lyserg.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas quería que conocieras la ciudad.

El castaño sonrió respondiendo al comentario del peliverde.

Las más renombradas tiendas departamentales eran visitadas por los camaradas sin éxito alguno.

Asakura no podía llegar con las manos vacías a casa de su amigo donde la rubia lo esperaba. Intentó encontrar algún otro obsequio. Aparador que se cruzara en su camino, aparador que investigaba; desde los más delicados atuendos hasta las más ostentosas joyas...

—¡Ese es! —clamó abruptamente el castaño deteniéndose en seco – ¡Ese es el vestido que Anna quiere! —se acercó al vidriera de una tienda

Su amigo alzó la vista para admirar la prenda que Yho pretendía comprar. Nunca imaginó que a través de ese cristal encontraría a tan hermosa criatura.

Sus ojos eran azules y cristalinos. Su cabello también era azulado, lacio y largo. Un par de mechones le caían por delante de los hombros. Con la boca pequeña y rojiza, sonreía sin distinción a los transeúntes. El vestido de seda violeta caía graciosamente por su nívea piel y los adorables zapatos de charol chispeaban al roce de la luz.

Una cordial dependienta se acercó a ellos.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Sí, quisiera ese modelo en talla 2 —contestó Asakura con una sonrisa.

—En seguida —la joven hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Lyserg ni siquiera había notado la interrupción de aquella mujer. Su atención seguía fija en el adorable ángel que yacía detrás de las tres paredes de cristal.

—¿Te ha gustado? —un llamado de su amigo lo despertó del sueño.

—¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí! Es muy lindo.

—Imagina cómo se verá en Annita —sonrió el castaño entrando a la tienda.

Con la mirada entristecida, el joven peliverde se despidió en silencio de la chica que modelaba cándidamente aquél atuendo, prometiéndose regresar a verla sin importar las circunstancias por la que pasara.

Así fue desde entonces.

No había día en que no la fuera a visitar. No había hora del almuerzo ni hora de salida en que no fuera a platicar con ella con un código de miradas que sólo ellos entendían.

Siempre la veía arreglada, como si estuviera lista para ir alguna fiesta elegante dispuesta a acompañarlo. Sin embargo, vistiera lo que vistiera, para Diethel no había mujer igual.

Lo admitió, estaba enamorado.

No era como aquellas que lo habían lastimado. No era frívola como las damas de sociedad que presumían de amarlo para después exprimirlo y dejarlo moribundo.

No, ella no era así. Le era fiel y lo esperaba siempre con su exquisita sonrisa que juraba afligía cuando lo veía partir.

Estaba seguro que escuchaba de sus labios endurecidos gritos desesperados: _"¡Libérame!... ¡Libérame!..."_

Estaba seguro que la miraba le brillaba cuando estaba con ella. Apreciaba el reflejo de su rostro sobre aquellas pupilas aguamarinas.

—No puedo... está mal -susurró recargado en el escaparate.

Las luces se extinguieron, una brisa serena resopló, la luna se ocultó tras una nube... Una noche más que el pánico se apoderaba de su ser.

Retrocedió asustado al notar quiméricas lágrimas resbalar por las rosadas mejillas femeninas. La necesidad de salir corriendo aumentó cuando miró las manos petrificadas extendidas hacia él invitándolo a la insensatez.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿qué nunca me abandonarás? —replicó el muchacho arqueando una ceja.

Se acercó de nuevo a la pared transparente, clavó su mirada entristecida en la desesperada de ella. Afirmaba que la mujer le rogaba devotamente la sacase de allí.

—No puedo... ¡No debo! —masculló bajando la mirada.

—"_Por favor" —_susurró el viento contra su oído.

Decidido a estar con ella, se agachó para tomar una piedra y la arrojó contra el cristal. La alarma de seguridad resonó.

Ya no tenía miedo. Ya no dudaba.

La tomó entre sus brazos, besó su frente helada y la llevó lejos de allí.

Corrió como si hubiera hurtado, corrió como si la dulce damita que temblaba contra su cuerpo fuera una piedra preciosa recién robada.

Trató de visualizar un lugar seguro para los dos. Su casa, por supuesto.

Una vez en el jardín de su mansión, la recostó cuidadosamente sobre la hierba de uno de los prados.

La luna volvió a brillar sobre ellos.

El corazón de Lyserg latió con fuerza, se sentó junto a su amada y se recargó contra su pecho.

—Ya estamos solos, amor mío... Por fin eres libre, ¿amor?

Alzó la cabeza. La vio sonreír, la sintió llorar.

Estaba temblando cuando dirigió su mano al rostro de la chica. Lo acarició con delicadeza para luego deslizar sus dedos por entre las prolongadas hebras azules.

—No llores, cariño... no llores que ya estoy aquí —intentaba tranquilizarla siendo él quien sollozaba.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de la joven, terminó de desahogar los sentimientos que lo embargaban. La volvió a mirar, sus lágrimas no cesaban. Quiso secarlas con sus manos, pero su boca fue más rápida.

Cubrió el rígido rostro de besos con la finalidad de darle calor. Depositó un último toque en los labios helados y duros. Su mano bailó por todo el cuerpo de la dama hasta los amarres de su atuendo.

Olvidó los escrúpulos, olvidó la gélida textura vidriosa que la envolvía, olvidó que ella tenía prohibido responderle.

De verdad la amaba y no le importaron las consecuencias.

_Tuve en mis manos el universo e hicimos del pasado un verso Perdido e un poema... _

_Y entonces llegaron ellos..._

_Me sacaron a empujones de mi casa,_

_Y me encerraron en estas cuatro paredes blancas,_

_Donde vienen a verme mis amigos,_

_de mes en mes,_

_de dos en dos,_

_Y de seis a siete._

FIN

Mah! Se supone que la chica es Pilica... estuvo corto y mal contado. De todas formas ésta canción me llamó la atención desde que supe de que trataba y ya ven qué resultó xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
